The Planet of Blossoms
by YuukiBlossoms
Summary: That girl... she's important to you, isn't she?" asked Sasuke. "She is." smiled Aiden. "Then come with me, or she dies." smirked Sasuke. This planet... has a species known as the cursed, and everyone needs them... R
1. Welcome

**"The Planet of Blossoms"**

**YuukiBlossoms**

**Chapter One: **

**Welcome**

White petals danced through the wind, signaling no harm in the air. The wind had a slight breeze to it, and the sun was covered by clouds. The grass seemed really green, with white flowers here and there.

Gaara stood there, at the entrance to "Hashimoto High"; the high school that he along with some leaf ninjas were on a mission to. They had to find some beings in this world, that are needed to help get rid of the Akatsuki. They have very special powers, and are the key to peace in the ninja world.

"You must be the ninjas, ne?" asked a girl with snow white hair and bright green eyes. She was dressed in a black baggy shirt with white splatters on it, black skinny jeans, and white vanns with black petals painted on it. Her hair had 2 mini ponytails in it, and her eyes darkened by eyeliner. Around her neck is a collar with a glowing white gem in the middle. Her eyes however seemed dull and blank.

"Who are you?" demanded Naruto, staring at the girl.

"I am Yuuki Aizawa." smiled the girl, watching them.

"How did you know we were ninjas?" asked Neji, watching her with his cold eyes.

"That's really easy. It's because of your headbands. They symbol that you are ninjas, don't they? I might have been wrong..." blinked Yuuki, as she stood there.

"No, you are correct. Can you take us to the principal?" asked Neji.

"Of course. That is why I am here, afterall. It is my duty to take you to Madame Chou." answered Yuuki. She then lead them inside of the school, where Madame Chou was waiting in the entrance hall.

"Welcome, sand-nin and leaf-nin. I am Madame Chou, the principal of this establishment. It's my honor to meet you. It seems that you have met my Yuuki-chan. She's one of the ones that you'll be taking with you." smiled Chou. Yuuki stood there next to Madame Chou, staring blankly at them.

"Why are her eyes blank?" asked Sasuke, watching Yuuki.

"Oh! That's easy. Yuuki is under control of this collar that I have created. She's the only one wearing it at the time, but my squad of intelluctual students are chasing after the rest of the 'cursed' and putting it on their necks as well." answered Chou.

"The cursed. Is that what they are called?" asked Gaara, as he watched Yuuki.

"Yes, because they are not normal humans like the rest of this world. They need to go with you to help save your world, do they not?" questioned Chou. Running footsteps could be heard from above them, and the ninjas stared at the stairway above. A girl then jumped off of the stairs, falling toward them at a fast rate.

"Oh... there's Ai-kun." giggled Chou. The girl then crashed into Yuuki, and ripped the collar off, and Yuuki gasped, struggling to get up. The girl got up, and growled at Chou.

"You dare to control us? Are you an idiot?!" yelled the girl. She has short black hair with crimson bangs and her eyes are a dark crimson, almost blood colored. She is wearing a black tanktop, with crimson fingerless gloves on her hands, black baggy shorts, and crimson and black tennis shoes. She has snakebites, and her ears are peirced about 8 times each. Her eyes are darkened, and she looked malicious.

"This is Aiden Hino, my dear ninjas. She's one of the toughest cursed you will meet." giggled Chou.

"Your really getting on my nerves, Madame. Plus, your little angels bug the hell outta me." sighed Aiden. She snapped her fingers, and a bubble with 2 boys floating inside of it appeared. They were holding their breath, banging on the walls of the bubble trying to get out.

"Matsuri! Hikaru!" gasped Chou, staring at the bubble in shock.

"Don't worry. I won't kill them. That's reserved for these ninjas and yourself, Madame." smirked Aiden. She then touched the bubble, and it popped, and sent Hikaru and Matsuri crashing onto the ground.

"Aiden. What were you thinking! You could have killed them..." muttered Chou.

"Well, what the hell were you thinking?!" sighed Aiden. Beeping erupted from Aiden's pocket, and she pulled out her phone.

"Hmm... Seems the artist is calling..." chuckled Aiden. She opened the phone, and answered.

"Yes, Mako-chan?" smiled Aiden.

"DOSHDE!!! DOSHDE!!!!!" screamed a voice through the phone.

"Makoto. Please calm down." stated Aiden. The ninjas stared at Aiden and the phone confused out of their minds.

"Doshde! Vin est liltuly. Ig est refisth ist. De niht." said Makoto through the phone.

"Makoto. I don't understand that language...." sighed Aiden, as she dodged Matsuri and Hikaru's attacks.

"I said what the hell is wrong with the students! They're trying to put a collar on me!" yelled Makoto.

"Just head to the Headquarters." sighed Aiden. She then hung up, and placed the phone back in her pocket, still dodging.

"Dear ninjas. I would go and find your targets. You know who they are, correct?" smiled Chou. They nodded. All of them left except Gaara and Sasuke, who watched Yuuki and Aiden.

"You've got to be kidding..." groaned Yuuki. She sighed, and then smirked.

"I'm out of here, Aiden." said Yuuki. She then began to walk out of the school; however sand wrapped around her ankles, keeping her in place. She blinked, and turned to Gaara; who was walking towards her.

"So, I'm your target, am I?" asked Yuuki. Gaara stopped, and nodded his head.

"Well, then. Perhaps you should know what I can do." grinned Yuuki. She then turned intangible, and went down through the floor. Gaara frowned, and sighed. Aiden then punched Matsuri and Hikaru, and sent them flying down the hallway.

"I am so getting pissed off, Madame. We are our own persona, and you can't keep treating us like items to be given away!" growled Aiden.

"She's correct, Madame Chou. They are people." smirked Sasuke.

"See! Even he gets it!" said Aiden. She blinked, and turned to Sasuke, confused.

"Your on my side?" blinked Aiden, shocked.

"Nope, but you are correct. They can't treat you like items, however I'm just gonna have to kidnap you." smirked Sasuke, watching her closely.

"You've got to be kidding..." groaned Aiden, frowning. She sighed, and took off running down the hallway.

"How fun. I get a chase." smirked Sasuke. He then disappeared in a puff cloud.

* * *

Makoto gasped, as she raced down the hallway; trying to evade Michiru and Haruka. She dodged, and kept running down the hallway. Her cherry red hair was pulled into a messy bun, and her bright blue eyes are darkened by her eyeliner. She is wearing a bagg white shirt with wet paint splattered all over it, torn up blue jeans that also had paint splatters all over them, and run down black flipflops. A messenger bag is bouncing at her side, that had all of her art supplies in it. She kept panting as she ran. She rushed past Sai and Neji, with Haruka and Michiru hot on her trail.

"Mako-chan! Just give up!" laughed Haruka, as she kept chasing Makoto with Michiru. Sai and Neji turned, staring at Makoto.

"Mako-chan?" said Sai, watching her run.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Makoto. Suddenly she tripped, and she groaned; laying there in pain. Michiru smiled, and knelt beside Makoto.

"Listen, Mako-chan. Your going to go with the ninjas, whether you want to or not." grinned Michiru.

"Yeah. We don't really want you here anyway. Art doesn't belong in school." smirked Haruka. Michiru gasped, and turned to Haruka.

"Haru-kun! That's not nice." scolded Michiru. Makoto stood up, clenching her hands.

"Art is important. You don't know it yet... but Art is life!" screamed Makoto. She pulled her left hand up into the air, and her right down in an elegant form. She then placed them in front of her chest, making a sign.

"Unlock." she said. A fairy then shot out of her chest, and laughed.

"Collection. Complete." winked Makoto. The fairy twirled, and a rainbow colored light enveloped Makoto. Ribbons twirled around Makoto, and a black hat appeared on her with cat ear folds on them. Her hair shortened, and two braided ponytails lengthened, tied off with a black ribbon. Her clothes changed as well. She was now wearing a black tanktop with white zipper styled fingerless gloves reaching all the way to her elbows, a white miniskirt with black shorts underneath, black combat boots, and white stockings adorned her legs. Around her neck is a black collar with a white crescent moon hanging off of it. On her back are small fairy wings, fluttering softly.

"See! You just had and go insult art!" whined Michiru. Makoto grinned, and leapt over Haruka, flipping off of her shoulders. She then raced past Neji and Sai.

"Now we have to chase after her again!" groaned Michiru.

"Please don't. We will go handle Makoto." smiled Sai. Michiru sighed, and nodded. Haruka groaned, and walked down the hall, frowning. Sai and Neji then took off after Makoto.

Cold, onyx eyes watched as Sai and Neji went after Makoto.

"Makoto. Please be safe." whispered a soft voice. A little girl around the age of 7 watched them race after her. She has dark brown hair pulled into two ponytails and was holding a white bunny close to her chest. She is dressed in a white lolita dress with ribbons and bows on it, and her feet is covered by white dress shoes.

"Rei. We're in trouble, aren't we?" asked another voice in the dark room. Her crimson colored eyes shown through the room. She has long waist length silver hair, tied into a loose ponytail. She was wearing a white button up shirt with a black blazer over it, unbuttoned, a black above knee length skirt, white stockings, and black combat boots.

"It would appear so, my sweet Ichigo." sighed Rei, as she turned to look at Ichigo.

"Shall I go welcome them, then?" asked Ichigo.

"No. They don't know about you, Ichigo. We'll keep you a secret for the moment. Perhaps it's good that I found you, ne? What a good experiment you are." smiled Rei, looked at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded, as she sat on the desk, staring into space.

"Seems so, Rei-sama." sighed Ichigo.

"Just go to your classes, and act normal today." smiled Rei. Ichigo nodded, and got off of the desk.

"Yes, Rei-sama. Keep in contact with me." said Ichigo. She then walked out of the room, and down the hallway; passing Sasuke and Aiden.

"Ichigo?" blinked Aiden, turning to Ichigo.

"Aiden-chan? Whose your friend?" smiled Ichigo, standing there.

"This does not concern you, onna." growled Sasuke. Aiden growled, and punched Sasuke. He crashed into a row of lockers, glaring at Aiden and Ichigo.

"Ichigo..." whispered Aiden, watching her.

"It's a secret." Ichigo whispered back. Aiden grinned and nodded.

"You better get to class, Ichigo-chan." smiled Aiden. Ichigo nodded, and walked past Sasuke, who watched her pass by.

"That girl... she's important to you, isn't she Aiden?" asked Sasuke.

"She is." smiled Aiden.

"Then come with me, or she dies." smirked Sasuke. Aiden gasped, and stared at Sasuke shocked. Snakes wrapped around Ichigo's torso, keeping her compressed, and unable to move.

"What is your answer?" smirked Sasuke.


	2. Death Threat

**"The Planet of Blossoms" **

**YuukiBlossoms**

**Chapter Two:**

**Death Threat**

Aiden stood there, her eyes wide due to Sasuke's demand. She frowned, and clenched her hands together; glaring at Sasuke.

"Fine. However, I have one request." muttered Aiden, watching him.

"What is it?" demanded Sasuke. Aiden smiled, and watched him.

"Let me keep my heart." she said, gently smiling at him. He blinked, and freed Ichigo; who took off down the hall.

"Your heart?" questioned Sasuke. She nodded, as he moved closer to her.

"The only way... that the Madame will let us leave is if she has our hearts. Didn't she tell you?" said Aiden, as she stood there.

"Your hearts?" asked Sasuke, confused.

"Oh? Did I forget to mention that, Sasuke dear?" giggled Chou, behind Aiden. Aiden gasped, and turned around; only to have some type of gun aimed at her chest.

"No." gasped Aiden. The gun went off, hitting Aiden in the chest. A blood red crystal flew out of her chest, and landed in Sasuke's hands. Sasuke blinked, and looked at it; completely in shock.

"This... is her heart?" said Sasuke, looking at it.

"It is." grinned Chou. Aiden gasped, as she struggled to stand up. She looked wobbly, and she leaned against the wall.

"Don't.... destroy it...." she whispered out in pain. Her eyes then closed and she fell onto the floor, laying there; not breathing.

"Why would I need her heart?!" demanded Sasuke.

"That's simple. Since she's a being of this world, her heart would be consumed in yours. Once she's safely in your world, a new heart will grow inside of her." said Chou.

"That would make her a different person..." said Sasuke.

"Yes, it would. You either take her heartless, or her whole being will be consumed in that world." smirked Chou. She then walked away, laughing to her content. Sasuke walked over to Aiden's body, and watched it. He placed the heart in a container, and placed it in her bookbag. He then picked her up, and she laid in his arms; dead.

* * *

Yuuki gasped, as she leaned against the row of lockers, trying to catch her breath. She was currently being chased by Gaara, who would not leave her alone. Suddenly sand wrapped around her throat, pinning her to the locker she had been leaning against. Gaara walked over to her, giving her the meanest glare he possibly could.

"Why do you keep running from me?" he growled.

"I.. don't... want... to... get... my... heart... taken..." she gasped in pain. Gaara stared at her, shocked and really confused.

"Why would I take your heart?" sighed Gaara.

"You... wont!... She... will!" gasped Yuuki, her eyes wide; as she tried get freed. Gaara sighed, and let her go. She stood there, holding her neck in pain. Suddenly, a sword went through her chest, and it was glowing green. Her heart was on the sword, blood dripping from it. Her eyes widened, and a trail of blood flowed from her mouth.

"You should have listened to her, Subaka-san." laughed a male voice, from behind Yuuki. However, no one was behind Yuuki; only lockers. Gaara grabbed her shoulders, to keep her steady.

"Yuuki-san." muttered Gaara, watching her.

"Gaara... It was nice... knowing I was needed..." smiled Yuuki, as light tears fell from her eyes. Her heart then dissolved into air, and she fell forwards, her eyes closed. Gaara held her, as he tore the sword out from her. He then picked her up, and headed toward the entrance hall. Sasuke was waiting there, holding Aiden in his arms.

"Heart?" asked Sasuke, looking over at Gaara.

"Yes. How can they help us now?" asked Gaara.

"Apparently, they will gain new hearts in our world, Gaara. There's nothing to be worried about... except they won't be them. At least, that's my conclusion." said Sasuke.

"Hiya!" laughed Makoto, as she leapt through the air; from the top of the stairs. Her smile disappeared, once she saw the state of Aiden and Yuuki; laying in Gaara and Sasuke's arms. She landed on the ground, with a sad expression on her face.

"You... stole their hearts." she muttered. Neji and Sai appeared next to her.

"Sasuke. Gaara. Why did you kill them?" asked Neji, frowning.

"We didn't. They're suppose to have their hearts taken out of their bodies; otherwise they won't survive ours." answered Sasuke.

"....."sighed Makoto. She frowned, she stood there.

"The hearts of the cursed shall be stolen. What a horrid thing. It actually makes me not what to be who I am. It's hard being outcasted in this world, only to go to the world we belong in. And you know what? The only way to get there is if we die! It's not fair!" muttered Makoto, as she stood there. She sighed, and reverted back to normal, as her fairy floated by her.

"If you want me to go with you, then go ahead. Try your best!" smirked Makoto, as she turned to Sai and Neji. She walked straight up to Sai, and poked him in the chest.

"And, you, why don't you try wearing longer shirts? It's really irritating me." frowned Makoto.

"Makoto. Stop." demanded Rei, who was sitting on the railing of the stairs.

"Look. It's a little girl." said Neji, watching Rei.

"Little girl? That's real funny." laughed Makoto.

"How is that funny?" asked Gaara, confused.

"Rei is not a little girl. She just has the ability to change her age. She's our leader." smirked Makoto, as she stood there.

"Makoto. Your heart will be consumed if you do not listen to them." sighed Rei, sitting there.

"Mine?! What about yours?" frowned Makoto.

"I am going to take my heart out. I will be having help from our little experiment." smirked Rei, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Experiment?" said Neji, looking up at Rei. Rei nodded, and smiled.

"She'll be taking my heart, and yours too Makoto-chan." grinned Rei, laughing.

"No..." gasped Makoto, scared. Suddenly, Ichigo appeared in front of Makoto.

"Gomenasai, Mako-chan." whispered Ichigo. She then threw her fist straight through Makoto chest, her heart in her hand. She then pulled her hands out, ripping the heart out. Makoto's eyes closed, and she fell backwards; being caught by Sai, who held her.

"You..." said Sasuke, staring at Ichigo.

"Hello, Uchiha-san." stated Ichigo, as she placed the heart in a glass container, and placed it in her messenger bag at her side.

"How is it possible that you can thrust your hand right through her chest, taking her heart?" asked Neji, curious.

"That's really simple, ninja." smiled Rei. She jumped off, and as she fell; a black light surrounded her body. She landed, and was now around 18 years old. However, she looked the same, only older.

"Ichigo. Ichigo isn't human. She's an android. A humanized robot, actually." smiled Rei. Ichigo moved towards Rei, and stopped in front of her.

"Are you ready, Rei-sama?" asked Ichigo, watching her gently.

"Almost. Ninjas. When you take us to your world, your going to take Ichigo. She's one of us." said Rei. She then looked Ichigo directly in the eyes, and nodded.

"Hai, Rei-sama. Forgive me." whispered Ichigo. She then thrust her hand through Rei's chest, and pulled out her heart. She placed it in the same container as earlier. Ichigo then picked up Rei, and turned to the ninjas.

"We should be leaving soon. I doubt that Madame Chou wants me to leave, seeing as she'll see this as a good opportunity to try to convince me to be her daughter or something similiar to that." stated Ichigo. Sasuke nodded, and began to jutsu. A pool of dark green fog appeared around all of the ninjas, along with Ichigo and Rei. Suddenly, they were warped away. Warped away into a world that was waiting for them.

"Targets locked on, Leader. When shall we strike?"

"Soon. Capture the android."


End file.
